Summer Nights!
by BiiahVolturi
Summary: O inverno acabou, e finalmente as férias tão esperadas chegaram, e com ela, um acampamento que vai levar os adolescentes da pequena e pacata Forks à loucura!  Dezesseis adolescentes, em um acampamento em New York é igual a muita confusão!


_**Prólogo!**_

**Isabella Swan PVD**

Ai ai! Finalmente, o inverno se foi, estou de férias... Enfim, Estou muito mais que feliz! Afinal, não ir à escola e poder tirar pelo menos um pouquinho daquele monte de roupa quente já ajuda um pouquinho não? Mais, então, além de tudo isso, para completar minha felicidade, minha adorada mãe me deu ontem à tarde a melhor notícia da minha vida: Vou para um acampamento de verão em **NEW YORK**! Ai, como isso é bom! Passar os três meses de verão lá, e o melhor, além de não ver nem sombra de Forks (cidade chuvosa que eu amo demais tirando o fato de ter chuva) eu vou com todos, repito, todos os meus amigos! Isso não vai ser demais?

**Renesmee Swan PVD**

YEY! Acabaram as aulas, o inverno, e eu estou prestes a ter as melhores férias da minha vida! Sabem por quê? Simplesmente porque a minha mais que maravilhosa mãe acabou de nos informar que nós vamos acampar por todo o verão em um camp super da hora em New York! E o melhor disso tudo: Todos os meus amigos, tipo, todos mesmo sem exceções vão também! Me fala se isso não é realmente demais? Ei, mas, se todos os meus amigos vão, quer dizer que o Jacob Black também vai! Ai meu deus, agora, realmente, meu verão vai ser demais!

**Beatriz Hale PVD**

YES! Eu vo pra uma acampamento em New York pelo verão inteiro, lálálálálálá, com os meus amigos, lalalalalala! Ta bom, parei, parei!

Ai, gente, ainda não to acreditando que consegui convencer minha mãe a deixar que eu e minhas irmãs fôssemos! Fala sério, eu mereço o premio de melhor irmã do mundo por isso! Mais, tipo, vocês ao entendem! Esse é simplesmente o acampamento dos sonhos pra mim e pras minhas irmãs! E o melhor de tudo, vai ser, além de passar todo o verão em um lugar onde é calor, vai ser passar o verão todinho, todos os três meses, com os meus melhores amigos, e o melhor, com o meu melhor amigo, irmão da minha melhor amiga Jane, o Alec Volturi por quem eu guardo uma secreta e aguda paixonite que eu temo não ser correspondida! Me fala, agora, se não vai ser simplesmente demais ir nesse acampamento com todo mundo? Quem sabe lá eu não descubro se minha paixonite aguda e não correspondida, afinal, é correspondida?

**Mariana Hale PVD**

Ai, meu Deus! Eu tenho a melhor irmã do meio do mundo inteiro! Sabem por quê? Simplesmente por que ela conseguiu convencer minha mãe a nos deixar ir pra um acampamento em New York que dura nada mais nada menos do que os três meses de verão inteiro. E pra tornar isso ainda mais demais, todos os nossos amigos, resumindo, todo o nosso bairro, que é formado apenas por famílias amigas, vão para o acampamento também! Tenho certeza que isso vai ser demais! Ah, e me lembre de agradecer a Biiah mais tarde ok? Bom, agora vou me mandar porque eu tenho que arrumar uma mala, sabe como é né? Beijos pessoas!

**Paloma Hale PVD**

Querem saber? No começo eu não tava achando a menor graça em ir pra esse acampamento em New York! Enquanto minhas irmãs ficavam pulando e gritando que nem idiotas, sobre como iria ser legal ir pra lá, e não sei mais o que, e sobre encontrar os amigos e passar o verão inteiro lá, e blábláblá, eu ficava trancada no meu quarto tentando arranjar uma maneira de fazer minha mãe retirar a minha inscrição e me deixar ficar o resto do verão aqui. Isso até eu saber que todos os Volturi iriam. E isso inclui o Felix, o irmão mais novo da família, por quem eu sou completamente apaixonada! Pena que ele só me vê como uma mera amiga... *suspiro* . Bom, mas o que importa é que eu to indo nesse acampamento, e agora eu to feliz da vida por ir! Eu espero que nesse acampamento o Felix resolva se tocar e ver que eu não sou mais a menininha que brincava com ele no parquinho quando a gente tinha nove anos de idade... Espero que ele pelo menos repare em mim...

**Jasper Brandon PVD**

Sabe, eu não tava nem um pouquinho a fim de ir pra esse acampamento. Afinal, vamos falar sério, eu sou um cara de 17 anos, por que é que eu tenho que ir em um acampamento em que só vão "crianças" ? Bom, a única coisa que me deixa mais calmo é o fato de que meus melhores amigos vão, e é bom saber que vai ter pelo menos alguém maduro e com a minha idade vai estar indo... Ah, e também tem o fato de a irmã do Edward, a Alice, estar indo, porque eu meio que... Ah, quer saber, deixa pra lá, vocês não precisam saber disso, não é mesmo? Agora, deixa eu ir porque eu não tenho ninguém que arrume a mala pra mim, então, eu acho que eu vou ter que me virar né?

**Alice Cullen PVD**

Eu simplesmente não acredito que eu estou indo para um acampamento em New York em que não tem shopping! Mais como assim não tem shopping em New York? Claro, que eu sei que em New York tem sim, vários shoppings, mais como assim não tem no acampamento? Nem mesmo uma loja de conveniência! Me fala se essa noticia não é simplesmente de matar? Bom, eu acho que sim, a noticia é de matar! Bom, o único fato que me faz ficar conformada com isso é: Eu saber que minhas amigas vão, que o resto dos meninos vão (o que pouco importa pra mim ) e que o jasper Brandon vai! Ai, é que tipo ele é tão... Ah, deixa a baboseira pra lá! Tenho que arrumar a minha mala, afinal, pensar em roupas para usar por três meses não é nada fácil!

**Edward Cullen PVD**

Mano, estou sendo obrigado, repito, obrigado a ir pra um acampamento cheio de pirralhos em New York, só porque meu pai precisa que alguém tome conta da Alice, por conta de irem muitos meninos! Afe! Mais, tipo, até que não vai ser assim, tão ruim de tudo né, por que eu tenho meus amigos indo comigo, e tenho que admitir que com certeza eu vou encontrar alguma gatinha por lá! A única coisa que eu tenho certeza que vai me deixar irritado vai ser as amigas da Alice babando na minha pessoa! Oh my god!

**Emmett Cullen PVD**

Beleza mano! To indo pra um acampamento de verão com todo o bairro! Uhul, isso vai ser massa! Bom, e é claro que com emmett cullen no pedaço, esse acampamento não vai ser nem de longe normal, certo? Ai to mega ansioso pra isso! Deixa eu ir enfiar as roupas na mala!

**Rosalie Brandon PVD**

Ai, sabe, e até que to feliz por estar indo nesse acampamento. Tirando o fato de não ter shopping, por que nesse ponto eu concordo plenamente com a Alice! Bom, acho que vai ser legal, sabe, descansar um pouco dessa correria toda de escola. E, afinal, quem não quer passar um verão com as amigas, sim? Bom, deixa eu ir, porque eu tenho certeza de que as minhas roupas pra três meses não vão se escolher sozinhas certo?

**Alec Volturi PVD**

Yey! Estou indo pra um acampamento de verão em New York! Claro que vocês devem ter ficado pensando: o que é que esse cara de 17 anos tem na cabeça pra não estar odiando isso? Simples! A Beatriz Hale, minha melhor amiga desde pequeno, vai!Agora você deve estar pensando: O que é que tem de animador no fato de a sua melhor amiga ir no mesmo acampamento que você? Simples! Desde o ano passado eu reparei que eu simplesmente amo aquela menina, e, como eu não tenho coragem de falar isso pra ela, pelo fato de eu ser vizinho dela, e possivelmente os pais dela ou os meus pais escutarem e me matarem de vergonha com aqueles comentários de "OWN" idiotas que todos os pais fazem e começam a balbuciar que os filhos estão crescendo, nada melhor do que ir pra um acampamento onde eu vou ter a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ela e finalmente partir pro ataque certo?


End file.
